


First Years

by orphan_account



Series: Teal Blue Paw Prints [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Petstuck, Schoolstuck, little kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat and his pet troll Terezi start their first years in school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. School Starts

Your name is Kankri Vantas and your brother Karkat and his troll Terezi sat in the backseat of the car with their backpacks on their laps, Karkat's is decorated with an underwater scene, a blue background with yellow on and around the bottom to look like sand with some seaweed here and there, and to top it all off a big red smiley faced crab on the front. Terezi's bag is an offical Scalemate brand backpack from the store. It is white with multicoloured Scalemates all over. You are driving them to their first day of their new primary school, Alternia County Primary School, one of the few schools that allow trolls to attend. 

The four year olds figit in their seats and point out things on the sides of the road to each other and you, though you aren't paying much attention to them, almost none infact. Because you are too busy thinking about your driving and your college as the school year is starting in a week or so.

You arrive at one of the school gates and look for a parking spot, when you finally find one that is not on the yellow zigzags or infront of someone's driveway you park in it and stop the car. You get out of the car and shut your door before making your way over to the passenger door on the pavement side. You open the door and undo Karkat and Terezi's seatbelts and they eagerly scrabble out of the car, threading the straps of their backpacks over their shoulders. 

You press the button on your car keys and listen out for the click of the lock. Afterwards you grab tight hold of one of each excited child's hands and walk them down the pavement to their new school, making sure Terezi doesn't accidentally walk straight into the road!


	2. Before Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat and Terezi get ready for their first day at Primary School!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I am English this is set in England in an English Primary School, I'm verry sorry if non English people get confused. I will answer questions about that sort of stuff too so just drop a comment below and I'll see if I can help you!

You pass through the bright green school gates and are met with a windy path through a small field of grass. 

At the end of the path is the school itself. People are everywere, children are playing with others happily while adults and some older teenagers either watch over them or chat amongst themselves. 

The whole grounds is filled with noise and activity. 

You can see Terezi's highly sensitive grey cat ears flatten back against her raven black hair and her thick tail lower as three boys run past them, full of energy and making shooting sound effects as they enjoy their game of, what is probably, war. You would lecture them about how triggering the highly sensitive topic of war can be and tell them not to be so loud, especially around trolls as their cat ears are extremely sensitive, but they've already ran off. 

Karkat's slate grey eyes are wide as they scan the area. Terezi has seemingly recovered from the loud screeching of the boys as her tail is back in the air and her ears are pointed once again.

You find were you are supposed to be waiting and head over there. Right on que as soon as you arrive at the spot the school bell rings and the doors open up. Children start to file in and you turn to Karkat and Terezi.

"You two have a good first day!" You tell them before they walk in to the classroom with everyone else.

They nod up at you, well... Atleast Karkat does, Terezi tried, but just missed you, but you still understand what she was attempting to do.

"And be good!" You tell them, directing it more towards your brother. 

They both catch on to that as Karkat frowns and Terezi smiles her razor sharp grin.

They too walk in with the flood of children and you leave them until lunch.


	3. First Class at School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat and Terezi face up to their first class at school!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I'm so sorry this took so long but I was working on Master Quest and another fanfic that still isn't ready. Not to mention A God Tier! So here it is!

Your name is Karkat Vantas and today is your first ever day of primary school. 

As you and Terezi walk into the classroom with the other children, a kind lady in a colourful dress, who you presume is your teacher, ushers all of you over to the red carpet and instructs everyone to sit down. Once everyone is in she shuts the door she was standing by and walks over to the front of you and the other children, chatting happily.

"Hush now class." She says gently and everyone is instantly silent.

"Hello class, my name is Ms. Paint and I'll be your teacher for the year. Now then," She claps her hands together. "Let's all sit in a big circle!" She stretched out the word 'big' and made hand motions. 

You and the other children shuffle around on your butts and form a circle as she asked

Ms. Paint sat cross legged in the circle with you and addressed everyone; 

"Alright then, now we will go around the circle telling each other our names and something you like."

The circle of children begins with Mrs Paint, telling everyone that she likes teaching. Then it's just some stupid kids you don't care about so you drift off until a familiar voice jolts you from your daydreaming.

"Hello, I am Kanaya Maryam and I enjoy sewing."

You wave at her and she waves back. Then you realise that more than a few people are staring at you. You flush bright red and hide behind Terezi. She just laughs at you so you move from behind her, look away and cross your arms.

...

...

...

That doesn't last for long.

Soon enough it's Terezi's turn and she proudly states;

"I'm Terezi Pyrope and I like dragons!"

You swear you saw some idiot wearing sunglasses tell some dumb kid next to him with bunny teeth that he thought she was cool. You just roll your eyes.

Then it is your turn. 

"I'm Karkat Vantas and I don't like anything." You state bluntly.

Then sunglasses kid erupts into fits of giggles and bunny boy looks at him, frowning, before telling him he's going to make you like something. Yeah right, Terezi's already tried that enough times. Ms. Paint just smiles and asks;

"Terezi, surely there is **something** he likes?"

"No Ms. Paint," Terezi replies with a grin, "I don't think there is anything he likes."

She just barely stifles a laugh before continuing on with the session.


	4. Playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first lesson is over!

After the circle thing was finished, you and your classmates sat down at tables and were given a sheet to do. It was a simple one, you draw a picture of yourself in the box in the top, then you write your name, age and class. Your class was PR. 

Looking over at Terezi's sheet, you see that her drawing is much better than yours, you are surprised by this as she is blind. How can it be better than yours when she can't even see?

You decide that asking her is the best course of action.

 

"Hey Terezi"

 

She turns her head to face the direction of your voice.

 

"How is your drawing better than mine when you can't even see?"

 

A shark like grin spread across her face. 

 

"Because I'm just better than you Karkles."

 

You roll your eyes and go to finish your sheet.

 

* * *

 

 

Later, the bell rings for playtime and you are sent to the cloakroom to put on your coat and head outside.

Most of playtime is you talking and playing with Terezi, but later Bunny Boy comes running up to you. He is missing Sunglasses Kid, but after looking around you find that he is playing with Bunny Girl.

 

"Hello!" He says, aimed mostly at you, but still including Terezi.

 

"Hi" Terezi says back.

 

You don't say anything.

 

You find out that his name is John and he pulls you around, trying to find something you like, while Terezi follows. 

 

Needless to say, he fails at his task.

 

The bell rings and you go back inside.


	5. Look guys...

Hey, this isn't a real update. It's just me telling you that I'm ending this fic. I'd like to keep going but I have no motivation for this. I'm not really in the HS fandom anymore, I read it, just not really fanfics or anything like that. It also doesn't help that I planned out this huge thing that would span around five to six fics. It's just too big of a project. 

I apologise to everyone who thought this was an update and was excited. 

Feel free to adopt this if you want it to carry on.

~Spiritofsky


End file.
